Frosted Hearts
by OpenWinds309
Summary: Jack has found a girl, who was almost dead in the middle of a town. When she reveals she is a cohort to Pitch Black, the other Guardians don't trust her. But Jack, puts it upon himself to change her.
1. Chapter 1

_Frosted Heart_

**A/N: Hola everyone! Decided to make another Jack Frost fanfiction. This one is another romance, but hopefully more intent. Once again, Pitch is the main villian. Alrighty, read away!  
Happy Reading!~**

Jack soared through the air, letting the wind carry him from house to house. He watched as Sandy let the golden sand drift to the children around the area. He smiled and ran his hand through one, revealing a dream. A little boy, playing baseball and hitting a homerun.  
_"Ah, classic." _Jack thought smiling.

He jumped onto a telephone wire and slid down its sleek surface. He looked down at the snow. He saw Sandy begin to float towards him and Jack stopped.  
"All done?" Jack asked, resting his staff on his left shoulder.  
Sandy replied with a thumbs up. A pole appeared above his head.  
"You go ahead to see North, I'm gonna stay here for a bit longer." Sandy smiled then floated off in a newly developed race car, it left a golden trait as it sped off into the night.  
Jack jumped off the wires and onto the ground. He dragged his staff through the snow and sighed. Just as he was beginning to turn towards a tree to leave something caught his eye.

In his peripheral vision, a body lay flat on the ground. Jack turned toward it and then ran to it, sliding next to it.  
It was a girl, she had fiery red hair and her face was so pale. Jack looked her over. All she wore was a blue nightgown and a black jacket, which was torn almost to pieces.  
He took his hand and searched for a pulse, when he touched her neck he was even shocked by the cold.  
There was a faint pulse, but Jack knew he needed help. He searched around for something to get her to the pole with. He noticed a blanket and a old ladder. He ran over to the blanket and folded it, he then placed it vertically along the ladder steps to soften it.  
He lifted the girl, ever so gently, then placed her on the ladder. He pushed her forward and started an ice slide. Just as he was rounding the corner he noticed one of Tooth's helpers.  
"Hey! Hey come here!" Jack called waving the little fairy over.  
She fluttered over and smiled. "I need you to get back to Tooth, tell her I need help. There's a girl here that's hurt, I have to get her to the pole. Hurry!" Jack demanded, he watched the fairy flutter away.  
Just as Jack waited the girl began to stir. But just as she opened her eyes, one of Pitch's nightmare horses emerged from her body.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Hope everyone likes it!  
Happy Reading!

Jack held in a gasp. The nightmare let it's hooves hit the ground and it snorted. Jack stared at the horse, not letting a glint of fear fall through his eyes.  
"Down, horsey." He spoke, gripping his staff in front of him.  
The girl awoke, leaning forward and looked at Jack. Her fiery red hair falling over her shoulder, her eyes were a light summer grass green. She pulled her lips into a smile, an evil one at that, and clicked her tounge.  
"Come here, Jesupe." She called. The horse arched its head and walked toward her.  
"You gave it a name?" Jack asked, relaxing.  
"Don't relax, Jack Frost. For I am here to kill you." She spoke as if she was from another time. She stroked the horse as she stood.  
"What?" He shook his head.  
"I am here to kill you, for Pitch. Because he has not the strength to confront you himself." She said.  
A black bow and arrow formed in her hands. The blue night gown draped over her, making a train as she approached him. Jack backed up and lifted his staff.  
"Look, lady, I don't want to hurt you! I'm trying to help!" Jack exclaimed, his staff beginning to glow blue.  
"Help? I am not in need of _help_. Pitch has given me things you cannot imagine. To repay my debt I shall kill you, and the Guardian will fall, one by one." She let loose and arrow and just as Jack thought it was over, Tooth flew past him.  
He wings hummed as she protected him. The arrow bounced off of her, and the girl caught it. Tooth looked at her with such disgust, then her face softened.  
"Xavia Monteminy? But how are you?" Tooth as confused.  
"You know her?" Jack asked.  
"She's a child from the 1700s. She died...when she was 16. How are you alive?" Tooth asked.  
Xavia gulped. She relaxed and Tooth smiled weakly.  
"Did Pitch bring you back? Did you ask him to?" Tooth asked.  
"He did. But I did not ask him. I was infected with his nightmares on my death bed. So...I don't know what commenced after that. All I knew is that I was alive. Mostly." She answered.  
Jack stood dumbfounded. "You poor girl." Jack murmed.  
She looked at him with kindness. "I don't want to kill you Jack, but you must understand..I have to." Xavia drew another bow and arrow.  
Jack held his hand up, "Let me help you, I can get you out of this!" Jack exclaimed.  
Xavia lowered her arrow. "What?"  
Jack smiled, approaching her and he touched the sand. It turned white and fell to the ground.  
"Tell me, have you met Jamie Bennent?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the shorties. Hopefully you guys think this one is long enough, now that Jamie is in the storyline its kinda long.  
Happy Reading!

Xavia lowered her bow. "Who?" She asked. She stared at Jack.  
Jack smiled. "Jamie Bennett, he's a kid that I protect as a guardian. His friends helped defeat Pitch last time, I'm sure he can get whatever spell that's on you, off." Jack stood straight, out of his defensive state.  
Tooth looked at Jack. "You think that'll work? What if it completely expels the spe—" Jack gave her a death stare.  
"That won't happen." He said in a low rumble.  
Jack walked closer to Xavia, but she backed away. He stopped letting his feet sink into the snow. Just as he was about to speak he looked down. An idea popped into his head, his center. Fun, that's how he could do it.  
"Xavia, I think you should see the fun side of things." Jack let a snowflake fall into his head. He twirled his fingers and the snowflake hardened.  
"Fun side of things?" Xavia repeated. The snowflake hit her nose and a blue twinkle appeared around her eyes.  
Xavia looked at Jack, her views changed. Suddenly nothing seemed depressing, everything seemed, happy and exciting.  
"Now do you trust me?" Jack held his hand out. Xavia let the horse melt into her body. Then she took Jack's hand.  
He whisked her into the air. His arm wrapped around her waist as they floated, the snow hitting them in the face.  
Xavia looked at his profile, hair that was the color of a full moon, and crystal clear blue eyes. His blue jacket flopped in the wind as they approached a house. He landed on the roof his bare feet gently landing.  
"His teeth are amazing when he smiles." Tooth whispered in her ear.  
"Huh?" Xavia turned.  
"Really, Xavia, look!" She opened Jack's mouth and his teeth glimmered.  
"Toof!" Jack mumbled. Tooth removed her hands.  
"Sorry…they're still beautiful!" She fluttered towards the window.  
Jack knocked on the window and drew a snowflake in the glass. Jamie's eyes glowed as he ran to the window. His race car pajamas were long ones for the cold, his room was a mess but there were drawn pictures of Jack and himself on the walls.  
"Jack!" Jamie hugged him. Jack placed a gentle hand on his shoulders.  
"Hey Jamie! How are the drawings coming?" Jamie smiled and rushed over to the walls, his brown hair fluttering as he trotted over.  
"Good! Look here's the one where we had that really cool snowball fight last Christmas! Remember? Santa came even though he had to do Christmas! It was so awesome!" Jamie bounced up and down.  
"Great kiddo. Look, I gotta a favor to ask though." Jamie stopped bouncing and stared.  
"What is it?" Jamie asked.  
"Pitch…uh..he's back, so someone needs your help fixing a spell." Jack explained dropping down to Jamie's level. He leaned on his legs.  
Xavia waved. "Hello Jamie Bennett." She greeted. Jamie smiled.  
"She seems okay to me." He said. Jack smiled.  
"Yeah, I thought that too. You see…Pitch has given her permanent nightmares. So I want you to give her a hug and see what happens." Jack said ruffling his hair.  
Jamie walked toward Xavia. Xavia lowered to his level sitting on her knees.  
"You know, you look a lot like my younger brother. He was as tall as you, but much less mature." Xavia said smiling.  
Jamie laughed. "What's your name?" Jamie asked.  
"Xavia, but you can call me Via." She answered promptly.  
" I'm going to give you a hug now, 'cause I don't want you to have nightmares." Jack leaned on his staff as he watched.  
Tooth leaned in intently, waiting for a reaction.  
"O-Okay." Xavia hesitated then Jamie hugged her around her neck. The nightmare horse neighed inside of her. It emerged, turning to golden sand. A flower formed out of the sand then dispersed into the air.  
"It-It worked! Jamie it worked!" Xavia pulled back and stood spinning Jamie around.  
"Jack!" Xavia hugged Jack while still hugging Jamie.  
Jack seemed taken aback by the hug, but accepted it anyway.  
Xavia, for once since she came back, felt free.  
Just as they were celebrating, a shadow cast across the room.


End file.
